L'Hôtel des Retrouvailles
by Moko-Hime
Summary: Séquelle de l'OS Le Téléphone Pleure. Duo et Heero se retrouvent face à face après huit ans. Ils essaient de réparer ça, entre ce qu'ils pensaient savoir et ce qui est vraiment. 1x2


**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas Gundam Wing, ni aucun des ses personnages. (Je veux Heero ! je l'aurais un jour, je l'aurais ! Mwahahaha ! (*en musique de fond* c'est la maf que j'préfère, c'est la maf… Moi ? Oui, je vais bien, merci ! XD))

**Genre:** OS, un poil angsty, mais surtout romance.

**Pairing:** 1x2

**Note**: séquelle du _Téléphone Pleure_, que j'ai posté il y a, ouh, très longtemps xD Il est conseillé d'aller la lire avant, elle est pas très longue de toute façon, ça devrait pas prendre trop de temps. Si, si, je vous assure. Cette suite était presque finie depuis très longtemps, mais depuis que j'ai décidé de finir mes fics en cours, j'en ai profité pour terminer celle-ci. Voilà, bonne lecture.

* * *

**L'hôtel des Retrouvailles.**

**xXxXx  
**

Helen, assise sur une banquette matelassée bleue dans le hall de l'hôtel, regardait tout ces gens pressés courir dans tout les sens en hurlant pour ceci ou pour cela.

Elle s'ennuyait.

Quand est-ce que son papa allait venir la chercher ?

Et puis d'abord, pourquoi il était venu ici ?

Elle se souvenait encore de la discussion qu'ils avaient eue et l'air contrarié, même un peu anxieux qu'affichait malgré lui, son père.

_**¤ Maison des Maxwell. ¤ **_

―_ Helen, darling ?_

―_ Hay ? _

_Elle fixa son père, intriguée. Pourquoi évitait-il de la regarder ? Et pourquoi se tordait-il les doigts ? _

_Se mordillant les lèvres, Duo soupira et finit par annoncer :_

―_ Je suis désolée ma chérie, mais les vacances sont… Annulées ? _

―_ WHAT ? Les… les vacances sur L2 ? demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblotante. _

―_ Y__eah… I'm really sorry, sweetie. _

―_ T'avais pas le droit ! You knew that I wanted so much to go to L2 ! __Shit ! I wanted to see aunt Hilde ! _

_Et oui, avec un père américain, la fillette était parfaitement bilingue. _

―_ Darling, please. Calm down __! _

―_ But, daddy… _

―_ Non, pas de mais ! Je suis vraiment désolé mais je n'ai pas le choix ! _

_Les grands yeux bleus d'Helen se remplirent doucement de larmes. _

―_ No, darling ! Please, don't cry ! _

_Duo s'accroupit et essuya les gouttes d'eau de son pouce. _

―_ Je dois assister à une réunion très importante. L'ambassadeur de la paix sera là aussi : tu te rappelles de Zecks, chérie ? Je suis obligé d'y aller, je suis convoqué. Quatre et Trowa y seront aussi. Alors au lieu d'aller sur L2, nous allons au Japon. C'est très joli comme pays tu sais ! _

―_ Chic, je voulais y aller ! s'écria-t-elle en sautillant. Mais les prochaines vacances, on ira sur L2 ! s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter, méfiante. _

―_ Bien sûr, ma chérie. _

_Soulagé, le châtain ébouriffa la longue chevelure brune de sa fille._

Et la voici donc à patienter dans ce hall le temps que son père revienne de sa réunion.

Elle soupire.

Helen observe vaguement un groupe d'hommes en costard se diriger vers l'accueil de l'hôtel.

Son regard passe de l'un à l'autre, sans intérêt précis.

C'est alors qu'elle aperçoit un des hommes, sans veste ni cravate, la chemise blanche négligemment ouverte, et un pantalon noir.

Cette négligence, loin de l'enlaidir, lui conférait au contraire, une classe et un attrait indéniable.

Fronçant les sourcils, Helen le fixe plus attentivement le détaillant de ses prunelles prussiennes alertes.

Il paraissait s'ennuyer. Il tenait en réalité sa veste par-dessus son épaule avec nonchalance, et s'était appuyé sur le comptoir, le menton posé dans sa main.

Brun, les cheveux en bataille, le regard dans le vide. Helen le voit de profil. Même l'enfant qu'elle est peut percevoir la beauté et la puissance qui se dégagent de cet homme.

Elle n'arrive pas à distinguer la couleur de ses yeux mais, de part la peau halée, et les yeux légèrement bridés, elle peut affirmer qu'il est asiatique. Un japonais sûrement, malgré sa carrure imposante et sa grande taille.

Il est à présent en grande discussion avec un autre homme, un chinois, pense Helen. Il semble agacé et fait de grands gestes. Il finit par soupirer avec résignation et se retourne.

La fillette peut enfin voir les prunelles cobalt, si intenses qu'elles donnent l'impression de pouvoir transpercer n'importe qui.

Dans un éclair de reconnaissance, Helen écarquille ses yeux bleus, la bouche ouverte, et saute sur ses pieds.

Oubliant tout, jusqu'à son père, elle le suit tandis qu'il s'éloigne pour arriver devant une petite fontaine dans les jardins déserts.

― Monsieur… ?

L'homme fait brusquement volte face et Helen aperçoit les orbes cobalt se remplir d'une extrême surprise, de joie, de tristesse, et enfin, d'un espoir immense.

― Ah ! Je savais que je t'avais reconnu ! s'exclame la gamine, toute souriante. Une fois, j'ai trouvé une photo de toi dans les affaires de mon papa ! Il les avait bien cachées mais je t'ai vu sur cette photo ! Tu sais que t'es encore plus beau en vrai ? Oh, I'm so happy ! Oh yeah ! I should tell this to daddy !

Elle s'arrête brusquement. Le japonais n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, ni décroché un mot. Il s'était contenté de la fixer comme si elle n'était qu'un mirage et qu'elle risquait de disparaître à chaque instant.

Etonnée, Helen le regarde prudemment.

― Monsieur ? Oh, je suis bête… Tu dois pas me reconnaître… soupire-t-elle, déçue.

― Helen…

Elle sursaute et relève rapidement la tête.

― Bah monsieur… Pourquoi tu pleures ?

* * *

Duo sort enfin de la salle de réunion où il a passé plus de trois heures enfermé.

Il songe à sa fille et se sent coupable de l'avoir laissée seule pendant tout ce temps il espère qu'elle ne lui en voudra pas trop, surtout qu'elle loupe ses vacances sur L2.

Il s'avance dans le hall et scanne la pièce de son vif et perçant regard améthyste.

Et là, il se stoppe net.

La pièce est vide.

― Helen… ?

* * *

Heero se laisse tomber à genoux et entoure de ses bras musclés le corps frêle de la fillette.

Helen, trop surprise, se laisse faire.

Il la serre fort, mais avec douceur et tendresse, sans lui faire mal.

Alors elle passe ses petites mains autour du cou bronzé et murmure des mots apaisants.

* * *

Duo sent la panique monter et doit se forcer à respirer pour rester calme.

Il fait le tour de la pièce en regardant si sa fille n'est pas cachée dans un coin, pour lui faire une farce.

Il demande aux dames de l'accueil, une petite fille brune d'environ huit ans était bien assise sur la banquette, mais elle a disparu d'un coup.

L'américain ne remercie même pas les hôtesses et repart à la recherche d'Helen.

Plus le temps passe, plus l'angoisse et la peur montent.

― Duo ?

Il se retourne brusquement et tombe sur un visage familier, clairement surpris.

― Wuffy !

Un sourire éclaire la face du chinois.

― Tu n'as pas perdu tes mauvaises habitudes Maxwell ! C'est toujours Wufei.

― Toi non plus Feifei ! réplique le châtain, entrant dans son jeu.

Un large sourire s'affiche sur les deux faces et ils s'offrent une accolade montrant toute leur amitié et la joie de se revoir.

― Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demande Duo. Je te croyais sur L2 avec Hilde.

― Et bien figures-toi que nous avons été convoqués ici ! Hilde aussi doit traîner dans les parages.

Deux ans après la fin de la guerre, les pilotes ont eu la surprise et le plaisir de voir Hilde devenir madame Chang.

Aucun des deux n'avait évoqué le sujet Heero.

― Et toi ? poursuit le chinois.

― Moi pareil. Et dire que Helen a fait tout un foin parce qu'elle n'allait pas vous voir !

Soudain, son visage se fige et son sourire se transforme en grimace horrifiée.

― Oh my God ! Helen !

Inquiet, Wufei pose ses mains sur les épaules de l'américain paniqué afin de le calmer.

La sérénité qui se dégage de lui semble marcher sur Duo.

― Que se passe-t-il ?

― C'est affreux ! J'avais une réunion et Helen devait m'attendre ici. Mais quand je suis sorti, elle n'était plus là !

Le brun fronce les sourcils.

― Je t'aide.

Un regard respectueux et sincèrement reconnaissant le remercie.

Les années ont passé, mais ils savent qu'ils peuvent toujours compter les uns sur les autres.

* * *

― Ca va mieux ?

Helen affiche un grand sourire amical. Heero détourne le regard, les joues rouges, un peu honteux.

― Hn.

La fillette rigole.

― Finalement, je suis contente de ne pas être allée sur L2 ! Comme ça je peux enfin te rencontrer !

Surpris, le japonais la dévisage.

― Bah oui, papa me parle jamais de toi, mais il y pense souvent !

― Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

― Et bien, je le sais parce qu'il est souvent plongé dans ses pensées, soit avec un sourire, soit en pleurant. Il est assez mélancolique dans ces moments là ! Il croit que je le vois pas, et quand je lui pose une question, il change de sujet. Je crois que tu lui manques…

― Tu te trompes…

― Tu peux pas le savoir, t'es pas là à ces moments.

― Comme si je ne le regrettais pas assez !

A cet instant, Heero regrette d'avoir élevé la voix. Il se rassoit.

― Désolé, tu n'y es pour rien. Mais, crois moi, j'aimerai être là pour lui. Et pour toi.

― Ca c'est bizarre.

― Quoi ?

― Pourquoi veux-tu être là pour moi, alors que tu ne me connais pas ?

Seul le silence lui répond.

― Alors ? s'impatiente Helen.

― … Si, je te connais…

― ?

― Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus.

Ils ne parlent plus pendant quelques minutes, ils s'observent avec attention.

― Ouaip, j'ai raison.

― Hn ?

― Nice choice ! Papa a bon goût t'es vraiment super canon !

― T'es pas un peu jeune pour penser à ce genre de choses ?

― Mais pas du tout ! J'ai huit ans moi !

― Le 4 mars n'est-ce pas ?

― Comment tu le sais ?

― …

― Ouais, j'ai compris, tu le diras pas…

Heero esquisse un sourire plein de tendresse.

Helen se sent mal à l'aise devant la chaleur qui s'en dégage.

Elle a l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose.

Et elle est bien décidée à savoir quoi.

― Alors, Hee-chan, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le brun a sursauté à l'entente du surnom familier qu'il n'a malgré tout plus entendu depuis huit ans.

― Quoi ?

― Lui aussi m'appelait ainsi… Avant…

La voix de l'homme est remplie de nostalgie.

Helen n'a pas besoin de demander qui elle le sait déjà.

― Mais c'est du passé tout ça, reprend Heero d'un ton plus léger. Si je suis là, c'est parce que j'ai été convoqué. Quatre, Trowa, Wufei et Hilde sont là aussi. Réunion sur la guerre passée, la présence des pilotes était obligatoire.

― Mais tu habites pas ici ?

― C'est mon pays d'origine, mais j'habite sur L1.

― Ah… c'est pour ça que tu disais aller loin. Mais attends, t'as été pilote, j'avais raison ! C'est comme ça que t'as rencontré mon papa ?

Les yeux du japonais s'adoucissent il se replonge dans les souvenirs.

― Il était le 02, moi le 01. On a souvent fait des missions ensemble.

― Avec tontons Quatre, Trowa et Wuffy ?

Heero s'esclaffe.

― Vous avez vraiment la même façon d'appeler les gens !

La petite se rengorge, ravie.

― Bon, continue ! trépigne-t-elle, impatiente d'en savoir plus sur la vie que son père lui a toujours cachée.

― Nous faisions des missions individuelles au début, nous n'avons pas été envoyé au même endroit sur Terre. Je suis le premier à avoir rencontré Duo.

Helen retient un sourire lorsqu'elle sent la douceur qui s'échappe du prénom.

― On peut dire que c'était une rencontre peu commune…

― Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

― Il m'a tiré dessus ! avoue le brun avec amusement.

― Il a pas fait ça ? s'indigne la fillette, ouvrant de grands yeux.

― Si ! Parce que je menaçais Réléna et que j'allais détruire nos Gundams pour éviter que nos ennemis les obtiennent.

― Réléna ?

― Réléna Darlian Peacecraft. Un pilier indispensable pour le triomphe de la paix. Elle a fait beaucoup. Même si elle me collait beaucoup, je la respectais énormément.

― Dis donc, t'étais pas un peu coincé à c't'époque ? demande-t-elle, suspicieuse.

― Ton père me le répétait tout le temps. Il arrêtait pas de parler, de sourire, il essayait de me dégeler comme il disait. Au début, je pensais qu'il était saoulant et qu'il pouvait être un risque pour les missions. Il m'a bien vite prouvé le contraire. En mission, il était d'un calme et d'un professionnalisme incroyable il m'en a mis plein les yeux ! avoue Heero.

En fait, je le trouvais bizarre. Quelque chose en lui m'attirait et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me poser des questions. Comment un homme voyant de telles horreurs, pouvait-il rire et plaisanter comme si de rien n'était, et en même temps devenir un soldat aussi consciencieux ? Ca me dépassait. Alors, sans m'en rendre compte, je cherchais le contact avec lui j'aimais sa présence, j'aimais l'entendre parler. Il m'a raconté son enfance, la tragédie Maxwell et moi je me livrais de plus en plus. Et puis j'ai fini par comprendre. Si j'avais été entraîné pour ne ressentir aucune émotion, que je portais le masque du Perfect Soldier lui, son masque c'était d'afficher sans cesse un air joyeux. A ce moment, j'ai compris qu'aucun de ses sourires n'avait été vrai. Sans que je sache pourquoi, ça m'a vraiment mis en colère, et je me suis juré de réussir à voir un sourire sincère. Je suppose que ça a été le déclic. Il m'a fallut du temps pour m'avouer que je l'aimais, et encore plus pour le lui dire ! pouffe le brun.

Mais bon, nous avions survécu à la fin de la guerre et je ne voulais pas le perdre de vue, alors j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et nous avons passé des années merveilleuses ensemble.

Si je n'avais pas fait cette énorme erreur, nous serions peut-être toujours ensemble…

― C'aurait été super ! Tu l'aimes toujours, et lui aussi ! C'est quoi le problème ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour qu'il se soit éloigné ? Fallait pas ! Vous auriez pu rester ensemble ! s'indigne Helen.

« Mais toi tu n'aurais sans doute jamais existé… » songe Heero, attristé.

― Ce qui s'est passé ensuite ne concerne que ton père et moi. Désolée, ajoute le brun en ébouriffant la tignasse brune de la gamine.

Helen fait la moue, mais ne conteste rien. Elle est déjà contente d'en savoir plus sur le père qu'elle adore.

Soudain, la fillette prend conscience d'une chose.

― Dis… Pourquoi tu parles de Réléna au passé ?

* * *

Heero regarde la petite qui le dévisage, une moue innocente sur le visage.

Elle est incroyablement adorable.

Avec ses yeux cobalt et ses longs cheveux châtains foncés.

Duo a de la chance.

* * *

Helen plonge son regard dans les prunelles du japonais qui semble l'analyser, comme pour graver chacun de ses traits dans sa mémoire.

Elle sait qu'il ne lui répondra pas.

― Tu ne te sens pas seul ? demande Helen après un long silence.

― Si… Parfois.

― Papa aussi est seul.

― Mais tu es là, toi !

― Mm… Mais des fois, j'ai l'impression que ça ne lui suffit pas. Alors je suis triste aussi.

― Navré, c'est de ma faute.

― Non, non. Papa aussi est buté ! Il a refusé de te parler la dernière fois ! s'offusque Helen.

― Ce n'était pas la première fois ! remarque Heero, amusé.

― Même ! C'est pas une raison ! Il m'a laissée toute seule à la maison !

― Le vilain ! approuve le japonais.

Après un léger silence détendu, Helen s'exclame :

― Hey ! J'avais pas remarqué mais on se ressemble !

Heero se tend.

― Hn.

― Tu trouves pas ? Regarde !

Elle se met à côté du brun pour essayer de se comparer.

― Si, peut-être… En tout cas, niveau caractère, tu es tout ton père ! On voit que tu as subi son influence pendant huit ans ! rit-il.

Ils commencent à dresser le portrait de Duo, exagérant ses défauts et ses qualités.

Ils éclatent de rire devant le Duo qu'ils ont créé.

Heero se sent bien.

Etat dans lequel il n'a pas été depuis de nombreuses années.

* * *

Malgré la présence réconfortante de Wufei, Duo panique.

Il sent qu'il va craquer s'il ne retrouve pas Helen très bientôt.

Ils ont fouillé l'hôtel de font en comble. Maintenant, ils se dirigent vers le jardin luxurieux du complex.

Soudain, il entend un rire qu'il connaît par coeur et il doit lutter pour que des larmes de soulagement ne coulent.

Mais il fronce les sourcils en voyant une personne avec Helen. Il n'arrive pas à la reconnaître, elle est de dos. Il sait juste que c'est un homme.

Wufei, à côté de lui, se tend. Il sait très bien qui est avec la gamine. Et il sait aussi que la suite ne va pas bien se passer du tout.

* * *

Le charmant visage de la fillette s'éclaire et un sourire lumineux fait son apparition.

― Papa !

― Helen… Je t'avais dit de m'attendre dans le hall.

― Maiiiiieuuuh, tu mettais trop longtemps !

Les yeux de Heero s'écarquillent et tout son corps est agité d'un long frisson. Il se raidit.

Cette voix lui fait toujours autant d'effet.

Même après des années sans l'avoir entendue.

Il a envie de le revoir, mais il a peur.

Il se lève, toujours de dos, sachant très bien quelle sera la réaction de l'homme qu'il aime tant.

Puis il se retourne.

* * *

L'homme lui tourne toujours le dos. Il a l'impression de le connaître, et cela le met mal à l'aise.

― Helen, combien de fois je t'ai dis de ne pas parler avec les incon…

Il perd soudain l'usage de sa voix alors qu'il replonge dans l'abîme de ses yeux prussiens.

Son attaché-case tombe au sol sans qu'il ne fasse un mouvement.

Il sait qu'il doit avoir l'air stupide avec sa bouche ouverte mais il n'en a pas réellement conscience.

Il est _perdu_.

Ses repères s'écroulent.

Emportant toutes ses convictions avec eux.

Juste

Ses

Yeux.

* * *

Même après huit ans, il est toujours aussi beau.

Il n'a rien perdu de son charisme, et l'air choqué que prennent ses prunelles le rend diablement sexy.

Heero sent qu'il va craquer.

Huit ans sans le voir, c'est long.

Bien trop long.

Il n'a même plus conscience de la présence d'Helen qui sautille en vain pour attirer leur attention, ni de celle de Wufei qu'il a vaguement aperçu.

Il regrette que la voix se soit éteinte.

Il l'aime tellement.

Il laisse ses yeux parcourir le corps qui lui a tant manqué.

Il le détaille avec la précision d'un ancien soldat qui n'a rien perdu de ses capacités.

Il reconnaît le mouvement familier de la longue natte châtain qui repose contre la taille fine mais bien ciselée.

Son visage n'a pas changé.

Toujours aussi merveilleusement dessiné.

Et les orbes améthyste, dans lesquelles il aimait se plonger, n'ont pas perdu de leur éclat.

Il croit pourtant y déceler une lueur ténue de tristesse et de solitude.

Même après huit ans d'absence, il le connaît toujours aussi bien.

* * *

Wufei a un éclair de lucidité et s'éclaircit la gorge.

― Helen, trésor ?

On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais le chinois s'est avéré un dingue des enfants et est tout sucre et miel avec la fille de Duo qu'il aime profondément.

― Hay ?

― J'ai vu un marchand de glaces dans la galerie…

― Glaces ?

Le malin. Il sait que la gamine ne résiste pas aux sucreries. Il ne devrait pas faire ça. Mais il ne peut pas la laisser écouter ce qu'il va se passer entre les deux anciens amants.

Lui il sait ce qui s'est réellement passé il y a huit ans, pas dans les détails, mais le principal.

Ce qu'elle risque d'entendre la choquerait.

Elle n'est pas prête pour ça.

― Oui, je crois même qu'il y a une boutique de jeux vidéos pas loin… hasarde-t-il.

― C'est vrai ? On peut jouer ?

Il a réussit son coup, elle mord à l'hameçon. Helen trépigne, c'est une accro des jeux vidéo et à l'informatique en général. Voilà encore un point qu'il ajoute mentalement à sa liste.

― On peut y aller si tu veux ?

― Oh oui ! Daddy ?

― Vas-y ma chérie, autorise le natté avec un sourire tendre.

Elle s'approche de Heero et tend les bras pour qu'il se baisse.

Elle plante ensuite un gros baiser sur sa joue, le laissant étonné, les yeux ouverts comme des soucoupes. Il se reprend et la couve d'un regard aimant.

La petite sautille pour rejoindre son oncle et s'éloigne en le tirant par le bras.

Le japonais reporte son regard sur Duo. Il n'a pas bougé.

― Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, lâche laconiquement Heero.

Oh que oui, ils ont beaucoup de choses à se dire.

* * *

Le temps passe, l'atmosphère s'est considérablement refroidie.

Duo est sur ses gardes, il ne relâche pas la tension accumulée dans ses épaules. Heero aimerait tant le prendre dans ses bras pour le détendre et le couvrir de baiser brûlants.

Avec douleur, il chasse ces pensées il sait très bien que l'américain le rejettera.

― Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? finit par demander Duo, froidement.

― … Tu sais ce que je veux, Duo.

Le châtain frémit sous l'intensité de l'émotion qu'il perçoit dans la simple prononciation de son nom.

Non.

Il ne doit pas se laisser avoir. Heero a fait suffisamment de mal comme ça, il y a huit ans.

― Je n'ai rien à te dire.

Heero est peiné, mais il savait que ça serait dur.

― Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? continue le natté, toujours aussi froid.

― C'est une réunion de pilotes. Dois-je te rappeler que j'en étais aussi un, ou bien as-tu effacé tout ce qui me concernait de ta mémoire en huit ans ?

Duo accuse le coup. Le ton du brun est vraiment blessant mais il l'a cherché. Il ne devrait pas se laisser atteindre.

Il sait très bien que c'est faux, et Heero aussi.

Même toute une vie ne lui suffirait pas à oublier le moindre petit détail le concernant.

Ils se savent aussi bien l'un que l'autre.

Seuls, ils ne sont que moitiés.

Heero est sa vie, et lui est la sienne.

Et il l'a perdue il y a huit ans.

* * *

― Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Helen ? Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas l'approcher.

― Je n'y peux rien si elle m'a reconnu.

― ? Comment ?

― Apparemment tu n'as pas assez bien caché les photos de moi, lâche Heero avec un sourire en coin.

Duo fulmine. Il s'est fait piégé.

Mais l'expression du japonais s'adoucit et la mélancolie fait son apparition.

― Elle me manquait…

― A qui la faute ? réplique Duo sardoniquement.

Le visage du brun n'est que douleur.

― Je n'ai jamais voulu l'abandonner !

Duo entre alors dans une colère noire.

― C'est pourtant ce que tu as fait ! Tu n'as rien fait lorsqu'elle avait vraiment besoin de toi ! Quelques heures avant sa mort, Réléna m'a supplié de m'occuper de **ta** fille à ta place parce qu'elle avait l'impression de te la voler et parce qu'une fille pour ta carrière n'était pas le mieux pour toi ni pour elle. Elle avait confiance en moi. Je n'ai accepté que pour Helen et au nom de l'amitié que je portais à sa mère ! Je l'ai élevé comme mon propre enfant et, aujourd'hui, c'est **ma** fille et je ne te laisserai pas la reprendre après tout ce que tu as fait ! Tu ne la mérites pas !

* * *

Wufei regarde derrière lui et consulte impatiemment sa montre une fois de plus.

― Dis tonton Wuffy…

Le chinois sursaute. Il se retourne vivement et soupire en voyant Helen.

― Wufei, corrige-t-il, plus par automatisme que par réel mécontentement.

― Hay, hay, tonton Feifei…

La fillette donne un petit coup de langue à sa glace saveur mangue, les yeux dans le vague.

― Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquiert Wufei d'une voix douce.

― …

Elle ne répond rien. Quelques minutes passent.

― Tu crois que ça se passe bien pour papa et Hee-chan ?

* * *

Sa tirade laisse l'américain essoufflé.

Heero est sous le choc, il s'attendait à cette réaction mais pas aussi violemment.

La preuve est que, même si c'est vrai et qu'il ne peut réfuter aucun argument, ça fait mal.

― Elle a grandit dans l'ignorance totale de ton existence maintenant c'est trop tard, tu n'es rien pour elle et surtout pas son père !

Ces derniers mots sont martelés avec force. Le regard de Duo n'est que haine et rancœur.

Le silence tombe, aussi pesant qu'une enclume sur leur dos.

Heero relève la tête et plonge son regard dans les prunelles améthyste de Duo qui, surpris, écarquille les yeux.

― Je sais.

Ce n'est qu'un souffle mais Duo peut aisément percevoir l'amertume, la souffrance et le regret.

Il distingue aussi une sérénité étonnante et un calme qui l'émeut profondément.

Et à cet instant précis, Duo sait qu'il ne pourra plus lutter.

* * *

Ils se retrouvent tout les deux dans la suite du japonais, le châtain l'ayant suivit sans protester.

Plus las qu'autre chose, il se laisse tomber sur le canapé moelleux, comme inanimé, et fixe Heero.

Celui-ci le contemple longuement, il lui a manqué plus que raison ces dernières années. Enfin, il prend une chaise et s'installe dessus, face à son ancien amant.

Il prend une grande inspiration avant de commencer il démêle lentement les entrelacs de mots dans son esprit, il sait que Duo ne l'interrompra pas.

Et puis.

Il se lance.

― Il y a un huit ans, un peu plus maintenant, Réléna est venue me voir. Tu étais en mission pour les Preventers ce jour-là. Je me rappelle qu'il pleuvait…

Le regard de Heero se fait nostalgique un court instant.

Celui de Duo est blessé, il tressaille mais ne bronche pas.

Le brun sait ce qui passe en ce moment dans sa tête.

― Elle était assez nerveuse ce jour-là. Et pour cause. Elle m'a annoncé qu'elle était malade. Gravement. Une maladie incurable, et qu'elle n'en avait plus que pour un an ou deux, tout au plus. Je l'ai priée de faire le maximum, je voulais la convaincre de faire appel à des spécialistes, mais elle a refusé. Je me souviens encore de ses yeux et de la détermination que j'y ai lue. Et elle m'a demandé de lui accorder une faveur. La plus égoïste et cruelle qu'elle aurait pu proférer un jour. Et moi, j'ai accepté. J'ai promis. J'ignore pourquoi elle m'a choisit moi, elle n'a jamais voulu me le dire. J'avais conscience qu'en accédant à sa requête, je serais damné à tout jamais, à tes yeux en tout cas. Mais qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre que de lui accorder son unique souhait, fut-il le plus égoïste de sa vie ? En voyant son visage illuminé par ma réponse, je me suis dit que j'avais bien fait.

Il y eut un silence.

― Elle voulait un enfant.

Les prunelles de Duo, à la teinte si particulière, s'écarquillent sous le choc. L'entendre de la bouche d'Heero fait affreusement mal.

Il a l'impression d'être tranché en deux.

Il suffoque.

― Bien sûr, pour moi il n'était pas question de te tromper, même pour la plus indestructible des promesses. J'ai expliqué très clairement à Réléna que je le ferais, à condition de procéder par insémination artificielle. Elle a accepté. Alors j'ai effectué toutes les démarches le plus rapidement possible, et un mois plus tard, Réléna était enceinte. Plus elle avançait dans sa grossesse, et moins elle allait bien. Mais paradoxalement, je crois ne l'avoir jamais vue aussi heureuse de toute sa vie. Elle était épuisée physiquement, mais elle supportait tout sans rien dire, pour l'être à qui elle allait donner la vie. Seul un petit groupe de personnes était au courant. Réléna m'avait juré que jamais on ne saurait que j'étais le père.

Heero émet un rire amer.

― Et cette promesse, même après sa mort, elle la tient. La preuve. Qui à part toi et moi, ainsi que les quelques autre dont j'ai parlé, sont au courant ? Wufei et Trowa, même s'ils savent, n'ont pas conscience des détails. Seul Quatre connaît vraiment toute la vérité. Et moi, plus le temps passait, plus je me sentais coupable envers toi. J'étais déchiré parce que je voulais vraiment te le dire, mais je ne voulais pas que tu me rejettes après. Tu me souriais si joyeusement, et moi j'avais mal, je n'avais pas le courage de tout t'avouer. Mais je ne vais pas me plaindre, parce que j'ai fais le con en te cachant ça.

S'ensuit un long silence que ni l'un, ni l'autre n'a le courage de rompre.

Ils viennent de briser le plus important des tabous dans leurs vies respectives.

Le plus gros non-dit dans leur mémoire.

Duo est bouleversé. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça.

Enfin, il savait que Helen était la fille de son ancien amant et de sa défunte meilleur amie, mais pour lui, Heero l'avait trompé consciemment.

C'en est trop pour sa volonté, et les larmes franchissent la barrière de ses yeux.

Il a la nausée.

Heero le voit.

Il le sait.

Il le sent.

Sa douleur.

Et pourtant.

Il ne fait rien.

Pas tout de suite. Il n'a pas fini.

Alors il le regarde tristement sangloter toute la souffrance accumulée durant ces huit longues dernières années.

Enfin, il reprend, quand il est assuré que Duo s'est calmé

― Une semaine avant la naissance d'Helen, j'ai revu Réléna. Elle était bizarre, se comportait étrangement, et pourtant elle était si naturelle. Et puis je lui ai dit « à bientôt », comme d'habitude. Ce que j'ai ressenti ce jour-là restera à jamais dans ma mémoire et je me maudis de l'avoir ignoré. Parce qu'une semaine après, elle était morte. Réléna savait qu'elle ne résisterait pas à la naissance de son enfant. Mais elle n'a pas jugé bon de me le dire. Ce qui fait que quand elle est partie, j'étais en mission, loin de me douter qu'elle avait accouché, et encore moins qu'elle était morte en te faisant promettre de veiller sur Helen. Lorsque je suis rentré et que j'ai appris ça, j'en étais malade. J'en lui en ai voulu parce qu'elle ne m'avait pas prévenu, parce que je n'ai pas pu lui dire au revoir, parce qu'elle m'avait cru incapable de m'occuper d'Helen, parce qu'elle savait qu'un enfant pour ma carrière ce n'était pas top. Mais quelque part, je n'étais pas prêt. Alors je suis parti sur L5.

Le japonais s'arrête, essoufflé par son aveu.

― Et tu n'as pas pensé que j'aurais pu avoir besoin d'explication.

Duo prend la parole pour la première fois, et son ton est accusateur.

― Tu n'as pas songé que moi, j'aurais pu avoir besoin de toi ! Tu n'es qu'un lâche Heero Yuy !

Sa voix monte.

― Tu n'as pas songé à ma surprise, mon désespoir et mon impuissance quand j'ai appris que Réléna me laissait son enfant, le jour de sa mort, et que par-dessus tout, c'était aussi le tien ?

Sur le moment, il ne semble pas fâché.

Il est simplement perdu.

Heero n'aime pas le voir comme ça, il voudrait le prendre dans ses bras et le consoler.

Mais il sait que Duo ne le laissera pas faire, pas maintenant.

― Tu n'as pas pensé à la tristesse que j'ai éprouvée quand tu n'es pas revenu ? J'ai cru que tu m'avais abandonné.

Sa voix se brise.

― Tu as raison. Et je l'ai regretté. Parce que je t'ai juré que je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Et j'ai trahi la plus importante promesse que j'avais faite pour une autre. Je me suis dit que tu me haïssais sûrement, mais je voulais m'expliquer. Alors j'ai essayé. Vraiment. Mais à chaque fois, tu me repoussais. Et puis Helen a grandit. Tu as continué ta vie mais la mienne semblait figée. Et je sais que pour toi c'était la même chose. Parce qu'on se ressemble, et que je t'aime. C'était ainsi jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Jusqu'à ce que je te revoie… Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque j'ai vu Helen. Lorsque j'ai compris. Lorsque j'ai seulement osé penser que tu étais là, tout près. Lorsque je t'ai revu.

Le ton de Heero se fait extrêmement doux, son regard se remplit d'une tendresse débordante, et il fixe ses prunelles cobalt remplies d'amour sur l'américain qui lui fait face, la tête baissée, le visage caché par les longues mèches caramel.

― Si je sais…

La voix de Duo n'est qu'un souffle.

Un murmure dans le silence qui meublait jusqu'à présent la pièce.

― Je sais parce que j'ai ressenti exactement la même chose. Heero…

Heero n'en peut plus.

Cette proximité le rend fou, et il passe ses bras dans le creux des reins de Duo pour l'attirer contre lui.

Il hume son odeur.

Arôme qui lui a tant manqué, au point de lui faire perdre la tête.

Duo est surpris et se raidit, mais son corps lui rappelle douloureusement combien il est à l'aise dans cette étreinte possessive.

Il s'accroche au japonais comme à une bouée de sauvetage, confus et perdu dans le maelström de ses émotions.

Ses sentiments se mélangent, se heurtent et forment un océan chaotique sur lequel sa raison chavire.

Alors il s'abandonne, en sécurité dans ces puissants bras chaleureux et aimants.

* * *

― Ne crois pas que ça te donne le droit de revenir auprès d'Helen comme ça. Tu vas devoir prouver que tu le mérites.

Duo est à nouveau sur la défensive.

―Je sais, le rassure Heero. Cesse d'être aussi méfiant, je ne vais pas te la voler. Après tout, ajoute-t-il dans un moment de réflexion, je te veux près de moi autant qu'elle.

Cette réponse à le mérite de rendre Duo sans voix et il sent le rouge lui monter aux joues. Heero doit se faire violence pour ne pas l'embrasser avec passion. Il se retient parce qu'un geste de travers pourrait bien tout gâcher.

― Je ferais ce qu'il faut Duo. Et peu importe le temps que ça prendra, je te jure que je ne fuirais plus maintenant.

― Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne tiendras peut-être pas, dit Duo d'un ton las.

―Ce n'est pas une promesse. Il se rapproche un peu du natté sous son regard intrigué. Tu peux dire que c'est une prédiction.

L'assurance du japonais et son sourire en coin lui donnent l'air terriblement sexy et Duo le croit sur-le-champ. Il en a marre d'éviter Heero, il les fait souffrir tout les deux avec cette attitude. Maintenant, Helen est assez grande pour savoir si elle veut la présence d'Heero près d'elle, et si elle veut le croire.

Duo lui, a déjà choisi.

Il ne le dit pas tout haut, parce qu'il a sa fierté, mais il est sûr que son compagnon le sait déjà. Ils sont capables de sentir ces choses là.

Et puis, leurs regards s'accrochent, et ils acceptent volontiers de se noyer dans les prunelles de l'autre.

Leur visages se rapprochent.

Leur nez se frôlent.

Leur souffles se mêlent.

Leurs lèvres s'effleurent.

Leur langues se rencontrent et entament un ballet sensuel.

Heero prend la main de Duo et leurs doigts s'entrelacent.

Il passe son autre main dans l'abondante, mais douce chevelure du châtain tandis que ce dernier glisse son bras derrière la nuque du brun pour le rapprocher encore.

Dans ce baiser, le premier depuis ce qui leur a parut être une éternité – ils n'en sont pas loin, huit ans, c'est long – est évacué toute leur détresse, leur solitude, leur tristesse, leur frustration, leurs pleurs, leur colère, mais aussi et surtout, leur amour.

Car ils n'ont jamais cessé de s'aimer.

Durant cette étreinte, Duo laisse couler quelques larmes de joie. Il se sent revivre.

Il a retrouvé Heero.

Son Heero.

* * *

**¤ Un complexe administratif et hôtelier au Japon, dans une galerie marchande ¤ **

― Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ces deux là ? fulmine Wufei. Laisser une petite fille de huit ans toute seule, ils sont complètement irresponsables !

― Tonton Wuffy…

― Oui ma chérie ? Et c'est Wufei.

― Je suis pas toute seul puisque t'es avec moi, contre la fillette avec une logique imparable.

Wufei en reste silencieux un instant.

― Même, c'est pas une raison. Duo est ton père enfin, il devrait être là. J'espère qu'ils se sont pas entretués… ajoute le chinois, un peu inquiet.

Helen soupire. Voilà pourquoi les femmes sont les véritables cerveaux de l'espèce humaine les hommes sont justes incapables d'avoir une intuition, songe-t-elle.

Elle tapote le dos de son oncle, assit à côté d'elle sur un banc.

― Ne t'en fais pas, tonton Feifei, tout va bien se passer, maintenant.

Et ça c'est plus qu'une simple intuition, elle en est persuadée. Tout va revenir à la normale, maintenant.

THE END.

* * *

Pfiou, ça c'est fait xD J'espère que ça vous a plu! Pensez à laisser une petite review =p

Moko~


End file.
